


those cruel tricks (me loving you)

by twicelucky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, jinyoung is extremely whipped, jinyoung is very soft, yugyeom is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky/pseuds/twicelucky
Summary: It's nothing out of the ordinary for people to be staring at Hot Jinyoung. That's kind of the point of his existence, Yugyeom thinks. What is out of the ordinary, is for Hot Jinyoung to be staring back at him.Or the one where Jinyoung is dating Yugyeom and Yugyeom doesn't realise it.





	those cruel tricks (me loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: Maia, where's those chapters of your literal numerous multi-chaps???  
> Me: *writes this instead, offers it to you, and backs away slowly*
> 
> Fic title from 'Eyesore' by the now defunct Women.

Yugyeom wakes up the night after Jackson's party feeling like he's been hit by a truck. He stumbles into the bathroom to see his face bloated, and his eyes bloodshot. He really shouldn't have agreed to drink that last shot of soju. Or probably the twelve before that. Anyways.

He spots his hoodie lying on the ground beside whoever's bed he fell asleep on and makes his way to the kitchen. He finds Jackson looking entirely too perky and awake, and curses the fact that Jackson doesn't drink.

"How are you feeling?" Jackson asks when he spots Yugyeom stumbling in.

"I'm hungover as shit." He groans but Jackson just laughs.

"Stop drinking then." Jackson says smugly.

"Sorry we're not all perfect like you."

"Want some breakfast?" Jackson asks, pointing to the rice and soup he's in the middle of making.

"I don't think I'm ready for solid food yet." Yugyeom replies. "I'm gonna head home and sleep for a few more hours."

"Yawn. Text me when you get there." Jackson says and ruffles Yugyeom's hair fondly.

On the walk back to his rented room, Yugyeom tries to think about what happened at the party. He really doesn't remember anything after he and Bambam did their "Dance the Night Away" choreography in front of everyone, but if it were like any other of Jackson's parties, he probably just got drunk and passed out.

\--

Yugyeom is walking to class the next day, feeling slightly like more of a human being when he sees Hot Jinyoung walking down the pathway to the science buildings, surrounded by staring bystanders.

It's nothing out of the ordinary for people to be staring at Hot Jinyoung. That's kind of the point of his existence Yugyeom thinks. What is out of the ordinary, is for Hot Jinyoung to be staring back at him. His eye contact is enough for Yugyeom's legs to stop working, and he feels himself falter, and he takes one of his earbuds out.

"Hey cutie." Hot Jinyoung says to him, and Yugyeom is pretty sure that he's about to combust. He feels himself shiver. Then, just as Yugyeom thinks Hot Jinyoung will turn away and stop whatever practical joke he's playing, he has to go and wink at Yugyeom. Yugyeom can faintly hear people talking around him, but it's as if time has slowed down and he can't even really process what's going on around him. He can just watch as Hot Jinyoung keeps eye contact with him for one more second, and then walks past.

\--

Yugyeom makes his way to class with one thousand questions flying through his head. Did Hot Jinyoung mistake him for someone? Who did Hot Jinyoung mistake him for? Did Hot Jinyoung have a stroke and forget every face he'd ever known? He's genuinely confused. He really doesn't understand what just happened. Maybe he's going crazy and hallucinating things. There's no other reason why Hot Jinyoung, senior and visual pride of the Chemistry department winked and called Yugyeom cute. No other reason.

He's never even spoken to Hot Jinyoung before, just admired him from afar like every other mere mortal.

Yugyeom's last question before he goes into class is if Hot Jinyoung heard him blasting T-ara through his earphones. He hopes not.

\--

Yugyeom gets out of his last lecture of the day to see Hot Jinyoung leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Hey." Hot Jinyoung says, coming over to drape a cardigan over Yugyeom's shoulders. As he moves, Yugyeom can smell his cologne

"What's this for?" Yugyeom asks, pointing to the sweater.

"You looked cold earlier." Hot Jinyoung answers with a shrug. Oh, Yugyeom thinks, so he wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh. Thanks. You didn't need to though, I live close by." Yugyeom blathers, and tries to take the sweater off. But Hot Jinyoung puts a hand on his chest.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Just give it back to me tomorrow."

"Are you sure that you didn't give this to the wrong person?" Yugyeom blurts out and Hot Jinyoung just smirks.

"No. I definitely didn't, Yugyeom." He says, before turning to go, leaving Yugyeom standing there with his heart pounding and his cheeks flushed. Killshot, he thinks, watching Hot Jinyoung walk away.

\--

"Bambam!" He yells into the phone on his walk home. "You'll never guess what happened?"

"Hot Jinyoung called you cute?" Bambam says nonchalantly, ignoring Yugyeom's volume.

"How did you know?"

"The whole department knows by now."

"What? How?"

"He said in front of like everyone." Bambam explains and Yugyeom wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He's never been more embarrassed in his life.

"He didn't just do that." Yugyeom whisper-yells. "He waited outside my last class and gave me his sweater."

"He what now?" Bambam asks. "Hot Jinyoung?"

"Yeah. I'm wearing it right now."

"What does it smell like?"

"I don't know? Like detergent and cologne?"

"Damn. Classic." Bambam says and Yugyeom rolls his eyes. He really doesn't know what else a sweater is supposed to smell like. "Ok, anyways, I gotta go or my boss is going to kill me. See you soon?"

"Yeah, see you." Yugyeom replies, hearing Bambam hang up, and feeling even more confused than he was before.

\--

Yugyeom finds himself in the library of the Chemistry building the next day, when he hears gentle murmuring around him. He looks up from his laptop to see Hot Jinyoung striding towards him, and everyone else staring at them.

"Here." Hot Jinyoung says, and pushes the iced choco in his hand towards Yugyeom.

"Uh-"

"I thought you could use something to keep your strength up for studying."

"Oh. Thank you." Yugyeom says. "You didn't need to do this."

"I just felt like it." Hot Jinyoung replies with a shrug. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Oh, uh, not at all." Yugyeom answers quickly and scrambles to move his books out of the way. He watches Hot Jinyoung pull out a textbook for a class that Yugyeom doesn't recognize, and a Macbook. He's also wearing glasses, which are proving to be tremendously hot, and also tremendously distracting.

He can practically feel Hot Jinyoung's eyes on him as he drinks his iced choco, and he doesn't understand why. He's just drinking out of a straw, he isn't a complete troll.

An hour passes, and Yugyeom feels himself grow more frustrated with his revision. Hot Jinyoung has been typing away the whole time, seeming far more productive, and Yugyeom just wants to fling his textbook at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Hot Jinyoung asks.

"Oh, I just can't seem to get this problem." Yugyeom says, pointing to his Physical Chemistry homework. He's been working on the same problem for the last hour, and nothing is clicking. And it's sure to be on his exam the next day.

"Let me have a look? Maybe I can remember." Hot Jinyoung says, getting up to come over and stand behind Yugyeom. He's closer to Yugyeom than is probably necessary, but yet Yugyeom can't find it within himself to care.

Somewhere off to the side, Yugyeom can hear people talking about them. He can only imagine how it looks -- the most famous senior studying with a no-name second year? Unheard of.

"They keep calling me Hot Jinyoung." Hot Jinyoung says with a slight frown. "I don't get it. I'm just me."

"Oh. Right." Yugyeom says, making a mental note not to call Jinyoung that anymore. It's hard though -- everyone has been calling Jinyoung that since Yugyeom was a freshman.

"Anyways, I think this is what you do." Jinyoung says, and walks Yugyeom through the problem step-by-step. Yugyeom can hardly even make eye contact with him, nervous from the close proximity.

"Thank you." Yugyeom says quietly once Jinyoung is finished explaining.

"No problem. Ask me anything, anytime." Yugyeom just nods in response. "This is for that P-Chem exam tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck on your exam." Jinyoung says brightly, and Yugyeom feels the butterflies rise up in his stomach again. Jinyoung is exhausting to be around. His visuals are no joke, and his smile makes them even more powerful, Yugyeom thinks. 

"Thanks."

"Let me know how it goes!"

"How should I?" Yugyeom asks.

"Text me." Jinyoung answers quickly, and all but whips his cellphone out of his pocket. "Here, put your number in."

"Okay." Yugyeom says, and dutifully does so.

"I'll text you later." Jinyoung replies with a blinding smile.

\--

And he does. He texts Yugyeom silly little texts about his day, or sends selcas (that Yugyeom most definitely does not save).

\--

Yugyeom answers the knock on his door the next evening in his rattiest pajamas, not expecting anyone but Bambam.

"Er, hello?" He says when he finds Jinyoung on the other side, looking effortlessly handsome like always.

"Hey." Jinyoung says. "What are you up to right now?"

"Not much." Yugyeom admits. It's probably better than telling Jinyoung about his plans to order fried chicken and beer to eat while he watches TV, to celebrate finishing his exams.

"Cool. Can you hang out then?"

"Yeah. Uh, just let me change quickly."

"Sure, I'll just wait here."

"Oh. I mean, you could wait? Inside?" Yugyeom asks awkwardly, and then kicks his front door open. "Here." He hastily scans for anything embarrassing inside. Luckily, he'd managed to tidy up the night before, so it isn't entirely messy.

"Thanks. " Jinyoung says, and Yugyeom hastily leaves to get changed.

When he comes back, Jinyoung is perched on his sofa, looking entirely too comfortable.

"Shall we?" He asks nervously, gesturing towards the door.

Jinyoung leads the way to campus, to the Chemistry building. But he doesn't go to the Chemistry Students Association, or to the library. Instead, he takes them up the steps to the top floor of the building, and jimmies open a door.

Yugyeom finds himself on the roof, overlooking most of campus, and the surrounding areas.The sun is setting, and the view is more beautiful than Yugyeom knew was possible on campus.

"This is really nice." Yugyeom says. He hadn't even known that the door opened on the roof of the Chemistry building.

"It's my secret spot." Jinyoung replies. "So don't tell anyone." Yugyeom can't help but wonder who else he'd brought up here.

"I won't." Yugyeom promises. He breathes out, watching the cars go past below them.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday?" Jinyoung asks after they've been there for .

"No. I'm free." Yugyeom answers.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah. Sure." Yugyeom says quickly.

"I'll come pick you up at eleven then?"

"Okay." Yugyeom says, nodding so hard he thinks his head might fall off. "At my apartment? Or I can meet you somewhere?"

"Your apartment is fine."

"Okay. Cool." Yugyeom replies, feeling lamer than usual. He doesn't know what Jinyoung wants from him here. He just found Yugyeom and wanted to hang out with him? No way. Jinyoung must have some ulterior motive.

\--

Jinyoung walks him back to his apartment later, and promises to text him. Yugyeom really doesn't know what to make of it. Once they reach his apartment, Yugyeom swears that Jinyoung wants to say something else, but instead, he just waves and leaves. Yugyeom can't explain the strange twisting feeling in his stomach. 

\--

On Saturday morning at eleven on the dot, Jinyoung texts him to tell him that he's waiting downstairs. Yugyeom definitely doesn't rush downstairs. Definitely not.

Jinyoung is waiting for him in the lobby looking downright lethal in black trousers and a simple white t-shirt. Yugyeom suddenly re-thinks his decision to just wear jeans. He didn't want to come off as trying too hard. He wasn't sure if it was a date or not. The way Jinyoung is dressed seems to indicate that it could be a date, but Yugyeom isn't so sure. He doesn't want to assume.

"You look nice." Jinyoung says. "Ready to go?"

Jinyoung winds up taking Yugyeom to lunch, and then to an art gallery, showing him around all his favourite pieces. It's clear in Jinyoung's voice how much he loves art, and even if Yugyeom might not know as much, he can feel Jinyoung's passion spreading to his own perception.

He would've never known that Jinyoung loved art so much. There's so much about Jinyoung that he would have never known though. Jinyoung's reputation precedes him in a negative way, he supposes.

"It's really cool how much you love this." Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung smiles at him, something a little more vulnerable, a little more tender than the other smiles he's given Yugyeom.

Jinyoung leads him down a quiet hallway, holding his hand tightly. Yugyeom almost wants to ask where Jinyoung is taking him now, until suddenly Jinyoung stops.

"So. This has been a good day hmm?" He asks Yugyeom abruptly.

"Yeah." Yugyeom agrees. It has been. He's had fun.

Then Jinyoung crowds him against the wall, bracketing his arms around Yugyeom, effectively trapping him, and Yugyeom panics. He shoves a hand out to stop Jinyoung.

"What's going on?" Yugyeom asks firmly. "I don't know you." He presses his hand a little harder against Jinyoung's (very firm) chest.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'" Jinyoung asks, looking confused. "I'm about to kiss you."

"No, but why?" Yugyeom asks shyly. "Why me?"

"Why do you think I've been doing all this for the last week?" Jinyoung asks.

"So you can kiss me?"

"No. Well, yes. But I thought it was clear that I like you." Jinyoung answers, a note of vulnerability in his voice.

"Me?"

"Yeah. After we hooked up at that party, I thought it meant that I could pursue you." Jinyoung says.

"Wait, wait. When did we hook up?"

"You don't remember?"

"I really don't." Yugyeom replies shyly. He feels like such a fool. But he really had been drunk. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." Jinyoung says, taking a step away from Yugyeom. "So this whole week, you've had no clue what was going on."

"Yeah."

"Oh." Jinyoung says. "Shit. I'm so sorry. I've been basically harassing you."

"It's not like that."

"No. It is. God, I feel so fucking stupid." Jinyoung says, rubbing his hands over his face. "Shit shit shit."

"I'm-"

"I should go." Jinyoung says suddenly. "I'm sorry."

"Jinyoung, wait!"

"No, no. I have to go. I'm sorry." Jinyoung repeats, and all but runs away. Yugyeom exhales raggedly. He really hadn't imagined that this was how their day was going to go.

Yugyeom doesn't know why he feels so empty after he watches Jinyoung go. He shouldn't have any kind of connection to him. Not really. Jinyoung has just been hanging out with him because they'd hooked up at a party. That's all.

\--

Jinyoung doesn't show up anywhere the next day. He isn't in the library, or waiting for Yugyeom anywhere. Yugyeom doesn't know whether he should be disappointed or relieved. So why is he mostly disappointed if he hadn't even wanted Jinyoung to do all those things for him in the first place?

\--

On Sunday evening, he makes his way up to the roof of the Chemistry building after he finishes his homework. Jinyoung had just told him not to tell anyone else about this spot, not that he couldn't come up here.

The sunset is shitty today. Nothing like the way it was when Jinyoung took him up here. He wraps his jacket a little more tightly around himself, and

Yugyeom hates thinking about this kind of stuff, but his head has been in a tizzy for the last three days. He really doesn't know why (except he does). He misses Jinyoung. Somehow Jinyoung had wormed his way into Yugyeom's life far faster and more easily than Yugyeom would've ever expected.

And all because they hooked up at a party. Which Yugyeom doesn't even remember, as much as he would hope that he would.

Jinyoung doesn't seem like the type to pity someone enough after hooking up. So he must've been doing all that for Yugyeom for another reason.

There's no way that Jinyoung likes him in any way, right? But if Yugyeom thinks about it -- really thinks about it, it's in the little things. The soft looks that Jinyoung would send him. The way Jinyoung remembered small details. He wouldn't do that if he didn't like Yugyeom even at least a little bit. He thinks about how crushed Jinyoung seemed when Yugyeom told him that he didn't remember them hooking up. That isn't how someone who had no feelings for another person would act.

As for Yugyeom, his heart has been fluttering for Jinyoung since Monday when Jinyoung showed up outside his class. Would it be so bad to kiss Jinyoung? To date him for real? Yugyeom doesn't think so.

He has his mind made up. He knows what he should do to prove to Jinyoung that it wasn't entirely a mistake.

\--

"What's this?" Jinyoung asks when he catches sight of Yugyeom waiting outside his lecture the next Monday. Yugyeom is just happy that Jinyoung didn't go the complete opposite direction when he saw him.

"I'm returning the favour." Yugyeom explains, shoving an iced coffee in Jinyoung's hand. "And maybe I'm staking my claim at the same time."

"Staking your claim?" Jinyoung asks, raising an eyebrow. But he also takes a sip of the coffee.

"Maybe I can't have someone thinking you're available." Yugyeom mumbles. Jinyoung breaks into a small smile.

"I'm not available?"

"Yes." Yugyeom confirms. "I decided that I wanted to pursue you."

"Oh, pursue me?"

"Mhm." Jinyoung smiles even bigger now.

"So you won't mind if I do this now, since you're saying yes?" Jinyoung asks, stepping into Yugyeom's space, ignoring the crowd of people going in and out of the lecture hall.

"Do wha-" Yugyeom can't finish his sentence, because Jinyoung is leaning in to kiss him. Jinyoung's breath smells like coffee, but yet Yugyeom can't help but melt into Jinyoung's touch. His arms fly up to wrap around Jinyoung's neck, and he feels Jinyoung's arms loop together around his waist.

"I'm sorry it took me a while to say yes." Yugyeom says. "I'm a little slow."

"No. I'm sorry. I just assumed. I've had a crush on you for-" Jinyoung says quickly.

"You've had a crush on me?" Yugyeom interrupts, feeling a surge of bravery come over him.

"Yeah." Jinyoung answers, and if Yugyeom isn't mistaken, he looks a little shy. Yugyeom can't say that it's a common look on Jinyoung. Normally he seems so effortlessly confident.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're cute." Jinyoung says, flushing. "And now I know you a little better, and you're really nice, and funny." Yugyeom barely resists the urge to point at himself and ask if Jinyoung is really saying that about him.

"Since when?"

"Since last year." Jinyoung explains. "So when we hooked up I thought..."

"That I liked you?" Yugyeom finishes and Jinyoung nods. "Let's try this." Yugyeom says, not daring to look away from Jinyoung. "For real. With both of us knowing what's going on." Jinyoung smiles at him, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Cool." Jinyoung says, and kisses him again. Yugyeom can feel him smiling into the kiss.

"Do you want to do something now?" He asks after they pull away from each other.

"Yeah, keep kissing you." Jinyoung mutters, stealing another kiss. "But I guess we could go get some dinner?"

\--

"Hey cutie." Jinyoung mutters into Yugyeom's ear before he presses a soft kiss onto Yugyeom's neck the next week. Somehow Yugyeom could get used to this.


End file.
